Keep Fighting
by Dreams-Of-Ash
Summary: This is the untold story of Tigress' past. Dedicated to Dark Shade 75 and Wheels4theOneTrueGod. Please read and review and be nice! This is my first faniction! Thanks and Merry Christmas!


This is just something I came up with about two months ago about the unknown story of Tigress' past. I just want to thank Dark Shade 75 for his amazing stories and, of course, Wheels4TheOneTrueGod for her inspiring tales and for being one of my best friends on Earth. This is my first fan fiction, so bear with me!

Let's begin!

The moon already hung high in the endless expanse above me when the battle had ventured far enough away from my current location, well, at least enough for me to escape for the night without anyone knowing.

"Keep quiet," I whispered to my infant tiger as she looked up at me with clueless amber eyes. She had never been one to constantly wail before, the two of us would get out fine if it stayed that way. I took a deep, rattling breath as I prepared myself for the exit of my quaint house. That would most likely be the last time I saw it still standing. By the time the sun set the next day everything would be destroyed-made to nothing but a memory by Shen's cannons.

"I WILL ASK YOU POLIETLY ONE LAST TIME! WHERE ARE THE REST OF THE PANDAS?!" I suddenly heard a loud, cold voice somewhere in the horizon. I couldn't tell if it was Shen's or one of his wolves, but it was enough to get me out of the building I had lived in since I was a cub and to the village gates.

Screams of pain and fear reached my ears. Desperately I wanted to help, stand by my husband's side and fight with him until we could no longer. I wanted to protect him, but I also wanted to protect the pandas-or what was left of them. The panda had been my dear friends since I was still too small to live on my own. I had known every one of them inside and out like it was absolutely nothing, but then when word of Shen had scattered across China and into our village, we all encouraged the pandas to flee for safety. Eventually, when they were able to, they did and lived in peace for months. But then disaster had struck. Shen had wiped so many of them of the planet like they were a noodle in a bowl facing a pot of soapy water. They had been unprepared and out-numbered, and we were too far off to come to their aid. My daughter was only weeks old when their leader, Le Wong, came to tell my village the news. Having known my family personality as life-long friends, he came to tell us every single one of the names that had left us. More than half of them had been killed-more than half of my friends had departed from this world, but tragedy did not stop their. As he began to finish up the list, he had looked up from the dirt floor and whispered that his wife Lotus and their son- barely a year older than my own daughter, had been killed by wolves as well. That day I decided that would never happen to me. I would start with my daughter, and if the the time did indeed ask for it, I would take my daughter to safety- to the farthest orphanage within my reach- Bao Gu. That was what I was off to do now, though I knew I was risking everything to do so, I did it regardless. I would fight against anything- even Shen's deadly cannons- if it meant keeping my daughter safe. After she was safe with someone to take care of her, I could them fight for the pandas. Of course, we knew where they were, but none of us would ever crack.

Screams still reached my ears as I ran as hard as I could through the bamboo forest. "Please don't remember this," I whispered to my infant daughter. Her eyes were closed, I smiled as I remembered how hard my parents said I had slept when I was a cub. I knew my little girl was still too young to remember much of anything at all, but I could remember the day I first saw the ocean- and I was barely three months old then. My husband also had a strong memory- he could remember so much, who was to say she didn't take after him?

It was starting to get light when I finally reached Bao Gu. The trek up the mountains had taken longer than I had wished, but I had found me way through it.

I gently laid my daughter down on the step of the orphanage. My eyes filled with tears, but I held them back. No matter how much pain this was causing me, my last memory of my daughter and hers of me would not be of me crying. My little tiger opened her eyes as I said my final words, knowing that the foster children and their caretakers would soon be awake. "Good-bye, sweetheart." I whispered. "I love you." She looked up at me, but suddenly realized how tightly she was bound in blankets and began to use all her force to get out of them. I smiled as she struggled and I knew she wouldn't give up- not ever in her entire life. She would be like her parents.

Gathering up all my courage, I stood up and, turning my back to her, I began to walk away. I was half way up the mountain again when I heard the squeak of a door opening below me. I switched my climbing position to prepare to see my daughter be swept inside, but instead I saw two women- a sheep and pig- look with admiration down at my little tiger as she kept struggling, showing no sign of weakness, against her bindings. The two woman laughed and I finally allowed myself to cry. "That's right Tigress-be strong," I whispered with tears rolling freely down my face. "Keep fighting."

Allllllrrrriiiiigggttttt...That took a LOT longer than expected. It's dark outside and I'm kind of hungry. Whelp, I hope you guys liked this. Read and review, let me know if I should keep this a one-shot or if I should continue this and have a Merry Christmas and happy new year!

-Dreams-Of-Ash


End file.
